howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Barnacle (Franchise)
|Source = Franchise}} Barnacles are crustaceans seen minimally in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Description Barnacles are crustaceans mostly known and seen in their adult stage. The adult stage consists of a relatively simple organism attached to a substrate and surrounded by a usually ovoid shell with an opening in the center through which the creature feeds. Once the adult stage cements itself to a substrate, it cannot move. The larval stages of the barnacle are free-swimming, however. Things barnacles adhere to can include rocks and almost any human structure, including boats. They will even adhere to other organisms such as whales and other creatures with shells such as crabs. Barnacles are filter feeders and have "cirri" to do so, which are actually modified limbs. Function In the Franchise, barnacles have no purpose other than as part of highly detailed background scenery, notably in the first movie. In actuality, barnacles can be eaten by humans like many other crustaceans, particularly the Goose Barnacle. Because barnacles adhere to any firm surface including human-made structures, they are often considered nuisance organisms and can deteriorate the structure. Ships need to be regularly scraped free of barnacles to maintain speed and prevent corrosion. Appearances Barnacles are seen throughout the Franchise, including - but not limited to - the appearances below. ''How to Train Your Dragon Barnacles are seen on the hulls of the Hairy Hooligan's longships. Dragons: Riders of Berk Barnacles are clearly seen on a damaged fishing ship at Berk's dock in ''How to Pick Your Dragon". ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 In particular, barnacles are clearly seen in the very first episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge - "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1", which are encrusted on the ends of clubs the Outcast Prison Gaurds use. The Berserker Ships in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2" have barnacles covering the front of the ships. Season 4 Barnacles can also be clearly seen on several ships in the Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 episode, "Midnight Scrum". Barnacles are seen on the ship the Dragon Riders use to anchor the Diving Bell to in "Dire Straits". Dragons: Rescue Riders Season 2 Multiple barnacles are seen attached to the Sea Gronckle Gludge. The Serpent's Heir Barnacles briefly appear on the back of a Fathomfin. Games School of Dragons There is a Stable Quest called "Blasted Barnacles" that the player can send their non-active dragons on. Poisonous Tidal Class dragons are recommended, specifically the Scauldron and the Sliquifier. In the Quest, "Gross, Cool Things", the player is invited by the Twins to visit a Tide Pool. One feature appearing in the pool may be a representation of barnacles. Barnacles appear again in various places in the Expansion, "Rise of Stormheart". ''Dragons: Rise of Berk'' A few barnacles are an item that can be found by the Purple Death and used to complete Marooned Dragons collections. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk